


You're Not Broken

by Popples123



Series: Pete/Mikey/Patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll rewrite this in the near future, Light Angst, Multi, Patrick is asexual and sarcastic as fuck, Pete and Mikey have a lot of sex, Peterick, Smut, Some Humor, do u see where the problem lies for Patrick, i wrote this from 11pm-6am help me, is there a ship name for pete and patrick and mikey, petekey, peterickey lmAOAOOO I cant stop laughing that seems like something drunk me would call my dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Patrick is asexual as hell and is dating Pete and Mikey, who both screw around a lot.</p>
<p>(I'll write a new summary later because it's 6:30am and summaries are the last thing on my mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> There's some smut in this and it's not the best seeing as it was written from the hours of 2am-5am and I was too tired to focus. I was going to wait until tomorrow to edit everything and then post this but that requires effort and I'm not about that life, so here you go. 
> 
> This entire thing is the end result of me staying up all night being angry about the lack of Pete/Mikey/Patrick fanfiction. Enjoy.

Being asexual when you're dating Pete Wentz and Mikey Way should be inconvenient and awkward, but it's not. It's really not. Pete always had his suspicions about it and Mikey was already fully confident that Patrick was asexual, because he's not engaged in any sexual activity with them ever since he was seventeen, and that was three years ago. He cried afterwards and from there on in, he'd constantly make up excuses about why he couldn't get them off or have sex with them or whatever. Pete and Mikey knew about it long before Patrick sat them down in the living room and fessed up about his asexuality, so it's not like it was a new concept for them to grasp.

"I'm asexual," Patrick said nervously. "Sorry."

"I know. No need to apologize," Pete replied, and that was that.

Pete and Mikey are totally respectful of Patrick's boundaries but there are times where it gets weird. There's nights where all Pete does is wind Mikey up until the younger is shamelessly begging to be touched properly, and Patrick never feels even the slightest bit of remorse when he leans back on the sofa and laughs hysterically at the desperation plastered across Mikey's face. Then, there's weekends where Pete or Mikey is out of town and the one left behind gets turned on for whatever reason. Unfortunately for them, they're left with a cold shower and their right hand to get them off, due to Patrick's "phobia of dicks", as Pete puts it.

"He must get one hell of a fright whenever he looks at you," Mikey will joke.

But the strangest part about this whole thing is the fact that the three of them are together. Like, _together_ together. Not just two of them. Three. Pete and Mikey and Patrick, all consensually dating each other.

If anyone, such as his friends, labels it as bizarre or unusual, Pete will argue that it's still a better love triangle than Twilight. Patrick has to remind him that the romance between the vampire, the werewolf and the emotionless teenager is extremely problematic, whereas his relationship with Mikey and Pete is the exact opposite.

He's not wrong about that, either. The relationship would have its flaws if Mikey and Pete weren't so accepting of their youngest boyfriend's asexuality, but they are. In fact, they're so chill with it that it's getting to the point where Patrick is starting to wonder if someone paid them to be as calm as this.

Truthfully, he was just worried in the beginning that his two boyfriends would dump him as soon as they found out about his lack of desire for a dick in his mouth or up his ass, but nothing changed. Pete and Mikey never treated him any differently than what they did before, and he's reminded of that constantly.

He's assured that they still care about him when he comes home from work to Pete kissing him non-stop and Mikey serving him pasta (the only perks of being the last one to arrive home from work: dinner and unhealthy doses of affection).

When he and Mikey lie awake long after Pete slips into unconsciousness after a night out of drinking, Mikey will talk and talk and talk until he too passes out. Prior to that, the subject of conversation is always Patrick. He'll play with Patrick's hair and kiss his neck and rub his tummy, all the while rambling on about how, "holy shit, 'Trick, you're fuckin' beautiful." Patrick blushes every time and it reminds him that Mikey still loves every part of him regardless of his sexual preferences. Those kinds of nights are one of the many reasons Patrick looks forward to drinking with Mikey.

Sober Pete is just as affectionate as intoxicated Mikey. At supermarkets, Pete will hold his hand and kiss his cheek and address him as "my love", disregarding the members of the public that may be watching. It makes Patrick's heart swell, knowing that Pete takes pride in showing him off to the world.

Most of all, he's reminded of the normality each night before bedtime. They'll squeeze into the double bed, Pete will pull the blankets over the three of them, wrap his arms around Mikey's slender waist, and he'll say the same thing to Patrick every single time. Mikey will agree and trail his fingers up and down Patrick's side, repeating Pete's words.

"You're not broken, 'Trick."

This reminder is necessary for Patrick's mental health, because after growing up in a society where everything around him is sexualised and where he's shamed for being a virgin at twenty years old, it's kind of hard to believe that he's anything but broken.

What Pete does find funny, though, is that despite not finding sex related things appealing, Patrick rarely leaves the room when his two boyfriends start doing more than just kissing.

He's there on the sofa casually texting one of his friends as Pete slips his hand into Mikey's boxers and draws out loud moans from the blonde boy's mouth with every stroke.

Patrick is there cooking dinner when Mikey gets down on his knees for Pete three feet away. Patrick doesn't even blink when Pete starts whimpering like a needy slut because he knows by now that Mikey has a terrible, terrible habit of teasing Pete when he gets the chance. It's not hard to figure that out, thanks to the sounds Pete makes. It doesn't faze Patrick anymore. It's almost comical to him.

Basically, he comes for the romance and stays _during_ the sex, not _for_  the sex.

None of it scares him, hence why Pete and Mikey don't save it for whenever Patrick is out of the house, which isn't often, so God help them if that was the case. If they thought for a second that anything they do together makes Patrick uncomfortable, they'd stop immediately, but he never interjects and isn't freaked out at all.

_As long as you don't drag me into any of it._ That's the only rule.

Rules can be abandoned, however. Sometimes on very, very, _very_ rare occasions, Patrick will feel brave enough to join in. His participation is usually limited to marking hickeys down Pete's neck as Mikey sucks him off, or whispering dirty words into Mikey's ear as Pete teases the poor kid beyond the limit. That happens too much for it to be healthy. Half of the time, Patrick wonders how Mikey is still alive after everything he's endured in the bedroom at the hands of Pete.

But then there's the one time where Patrick did something that completely threw Pete and Mikey. Pete had tied Mikey up and was tormenting him with painfully slow touches for well over two hours. The noises produced by Mikey were seriously distracting for Patrick, who was reading his book and trying to focus one hundred percent. Paying attention was difficult with Pete and Mikey next to him, and it irritated Patrick so much that it got to the point where he was willing to go to the most extreme length he's ever gone to if it meant getting some peace and quiet.

Pete was being ruthless and merciless with his teasing and Mikey's hands were bound to the headboard, preventing him from solving the problem 'down there', so Patrick decided to fix it himself. He reached out his left arm with a deadpan face and started stroking Mikey's cock slowly, not once looking up from his book. After turning a page, he sped up his hand, going so fast that the movements were blurry to Pete, who had stopped everything he was doing and was just watching with wide eyes because what the _fuck_? Questions swirled around in his mind but fell silent on his lips because of the fear that Patrick would stop if anyone spoke up.

Mikey didn't seem to care. He was just glad he was finally getting something good as he arched his back and tugged on his restraints, desperate to grab onto something that would keep him grounded. He moaned Patrick's name repeatedly in the span of the next two or three minutes until he came hard and long, shouting Patrick's name so loudly that his voice reached an octave none of the three of them knew he could reach.

At the sight of Mikey worn out and motionless on the mattress, with Pete kneeling at the bottom of the bed stunned into silence at what just happened, Patrick smiled smugly.

"Finally, you've shut up. Keep it that way and let me read in peace," he said, slouching back into his original position and picking up where he left off in the novel, flipping through the pages as if nothing happened. As if he didn't just touch his boyfriend's dick for the first time in, like, three years.

Pete released Mikey from the handcuffs and rolled him onto his tummy, whispering something along the lines of, "you better get me off later once 'Trick is asleep." He lay next to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. "You were good," he praised quietly, gently massaging circles into Mikey's back and kissing the side of his neck. More hickeys wouldn't hurt.

"Mmm," Mikey moaned contently and flopped his left arm onto Patrick's lap in an attempt to gain his attention. "Thank you, 'Trick."

Patrick pushed his hand away and crossed his legs. "Shut _up_ , dude. Someone is about to die in this book and the last thing I need is you ruining these murderous vibes by thanking me for jerking you off. Let me read, you fucking slut."

Pete chucked and snuggled closer to Mikey. "He is a slut," he said, the comment earning him a slap on the arm from Mikey and the talking earning him a slap on the thigh from Patrick.

Soon, Mikey passed out from exhaustion and Pete fell asleep a few minutes after, leaving Patrick to bask in the tranquility as he read. 

Neither Pete nor Mikey spoke about the incident the following day. If Patrick wasn't going to initiate the conversation, then the conversation was never going to happen, simple as that.

Even now, a whole month later, the subject still hasn't been brought up. They're fine with keeping it that way, but now Mikey sometimes whispers Patrick's name under his breath when he's alone _and_ when he's with Pete. Pete doesn't mind, Patrick doesn't either, just as long as they don't force him into anything he doesn't want to be involved in.

It's quite funny when he's lying in bed watching television while Mikey is literally _right_ next to him, moaning both his name and Pete's name, like right now, for example.

Except it's not funny at the moment because fucking _Friends_ is on, for God's sake, and this is the best TV show in the whole world and Patrick knows he doesn't deserve to have it drowned out by Mikey's moans. Patrick's television privileges come before Mikey's orgasm privileges. They've never established that as an actual rule, but Patrick is about to if Mikey doesn't shut the fuck up.

"Pete, Patrick, someone,  _please,_ " Mikey whines, grabbing at Patrick's arm for a split second before diverting his attention to Pete's hair and giving it a few harsh tugs. "Fuck!"

"Can't you guys, I don't know, buy a gag or something?" Patrick asks in an exasperated voice because he's so, so done with this. "Duct tape is a thing if you're too broke. It doesn't cost much, right?"

"Fuck off," Mikey bites back and Patrick turns to jokingly hit him but immediately faces the other way when he sees that he's fucking _riding_ Pete. Is this necessary? Seriously? Patrick isn't an expert on sex or anything because, you know, he's never _had_ sex, but what he does know is that you have to be a grade-A idiot to choose riding your boyfriend over _Friends_.

Ten minutes into the episode and Patrick is ready for putting a bullet through his head, so he pauses the TV and storms into the kitchen to grab some tape from the drawer. Then, he walks back into the bedroom, pulls Mikey's head back by his hair, and forces the tape onto his mouth to silence him.

It doesn't work. By the time Patrick sits down, Mikey's moaning again and the tape barely muffles the noise, meaning Patrick _still_ can't hear the television.

_Oh, it must be great having two boyfriends!_ His friends will say. _That means more fun!_

_Bull fucking shit,_ Patrick will reply. His friends never understand why that's his response but if they were here right now, they'd get it.

Then _Pete_ starts making noise. He tends to be quieter than you'd think in bed but he can be loud if he wants to, and of course out of all the chances he has to do so, he picks right now.

"Shut the fuck up!" Patrick is frustrated. You can't really blame him, honestly. He chucks a handful of popcorn at Pete, who stops the thrusts of his hips to pick the food up off the mattress and eat it. "Are you being serious?"

"Deadly." Pete holds Mikey's hips to stall his movements and when Mikey starts whimpering like a needy bitch, Patrick is ready for setting fire to the house.

"I swear to God," he shouts to Pete," if you don't let him come I'll cut off his dick and then when you get thirsty, you'll have to go to the painstaking effort to pour yourself a glass of water independently instead of getting your little slut to quench your never-ending thirst with his cum. I'm trying to watch TV, either finish up or go somewhere else!"

Mikey falls forwards on top of Pete because he's laughing so hard and Pete just covers his face with both hands to hide his smiling because there's no way that he's giving Patrick the satisfaction of knowing that he got his point across.

"Okay, okay," he says, letting out a couple of shaky laughs before pushing Mikey back into a sitting position. "Pause the television and give us a few minutes."

"Oh, so I've to stop what I'm doing just so you two can buy yourselves a one way ticket straight to hell with all this sinful crap?" Patrick retorts and for a second Pete panics because he thinks Patrick is being serious, but then the younger starts smiling and it's obvious that he's joking.

Mikey nods and tries to peel the tape off his mouth but then Pete bucks his hips up and okay, removing the tape can definitely wait.

Patrick turns up the volume and continues to munch on popcorn while he holds onto the bowl of popcorn to balance it, trying to ignore the mattress shaking.

"M'close." Mikey's voice is hard for Pete to hear but he understands when Mikey starts bouncing with a lot more enthusiasm and touches himself without asking for Pete's permission first. Normally, Pete wouldn't let him do that because lets be real, denying Mikey an orgasm is fun, but he knows Patrick will get properly pissed off if this goes on for any longer than it has to and plus, he might be feeling really uneasy but doesn't want to say anything, so Pete lets Mikey do what he wants until he releases all over Pete's chest. Less than ten seconds later, Pete comes too.

"Fucking finally," Patrick mutters under his breath and lets go of the bowl of popcorn at last. He lies back and lowers the volume of the TV.

He can hear Mikey rip the tape off his mouth and he can hear Pete's heavy breathing. That annoys him too, but at least the television is audible now.

Mikey curls up next to Pete and relishes in the kisses and cuddles Pete gives him. "I love you," he murmurs, drawing patterns on Pete's chest with his finger.

"I love you too, Mikes."

Patrick will admit that he feels a little bit jealous, but he doesn't blame them for ignoring him just now. He took the joking way too far with the threats and the swearing, and why would the pair acknowledge him if all he does is sit and watch TV whenever they do stuff together?

_Friends_ is the last thing on his mind just now. Although they're next to each other, Patrick feels like he's on a totally different planet as he hugs his knees on the right side of the bed whilst Pete and Mikey talk in hushed whispers on the left side. He feels disconnected and it hurts, he isn't going to lie, but there isn't much he can do about it, really. It's only logical that Pete and Mikey are closer to each other because they're more intimate with one another, whereas Patrick panics if they kiss him anywhere lower than his tummy.

Their voices are louder but he doesn't pay attention to the words. He isn't sure if he wants to. He stares into space, the television long forgotten, and he doesn't even realise that there's tears sliding down his cheeks until Mikey snaps his fingers right in front of him.

"Patrick!"

"What?" Patrick's voice cracks and he doesn't mean for it to. Maybe if he plays it off as a sore throat, his boyfriends wont question it, so he clears his throat and tries again. "What?"

"Are you okay?" This time it's Pete that's talking. When Patrick shrugs and doesn't say anything, Pete immediately crawls over to him because Patrick not talking is a huge red flag that something is wrong.

"Did we scare you?" Mikey asks, his voice soft. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Pete says.

They sit in silence for the next sixty seconds (Pete totally isn't counting) and then Patrick slowly shakes his head. "No."

Mikey sits up and takes hold of Patrick's hands. "No what?"

"No, you didn't scare me."

Pete and Mikey exchange a confused glance before moving closer to Patrick. "Then what is it?" They both ask at the same time and they laugh. The corner of Patrick's mouth twitches, but he doesn't smile fully.

"I just felt kind of..." he trails off, searching for the right way to word this. Jealous? Left out? Forgotten about? Upset? "Broken."

No sooner has he said that, Pete engulfs him in a hug so tight that he can barely breathe and Mikey squeezes his hands lightly. "You're not broken."

"Yeah I am, Mikey," Patrick sighs and it breaks Pete's heart seeing him slumped over with his eyes transfixed on the mattress, too scared to look anywhere else. "'Cause, like, it's not okay for me to be like this. It isn't okay for me to not enjoy the kind of stuff that you enjoy."

"May I interrupt you to say," Pete cuts his boyfriend off," that I absolutely hate drawing with a passion that burns like a thousand suns, but you and Mikey both love it. That doesn't make me broken, does it?"

Patrick thinks about the question for a few seconds before shaking his head from side to side. His hair flops over his eyes, which is cute, and Mikey wants to kiss him, so that's exactly what he does. "St-stop it," Patrick giggles, blushing a deep shade of red.

"That sounded so gay," Pete laughs.

"Pete," Patrick says. "We _are_ gay."

Mikey hugs Patrick, laughing, and Patrick instinctively rests his head on the taller male's shoulder. "Aw, handsome. You're adorable. You're not broken; you're cute as hell. I love you."

"Back off, Michael. I love him more," Pete argues and Mikey flips him off before pecking Patrick's lips. 

Patrick laughs again and this time, Pete is the one who kisses him on the lips. Mikey diverts his attention to Patrick's neck and okay, this is nice. Patrick knows they aren't doing this out of sympathy because he never told them the actual reason behind his sudden sadness, which was simply just lack of attention, but now both of his boyfriends are showering him in affection and he feels okay again.

Because even if he _is_ broken, he knows Pete and Mikey will still love him no matter what. And that thought is enough to get him through each night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love hate relationship with this because I don't like the way I wrote it but it has Pete/Mikey/Patrick and I love that??  
> Please leave feedback my sleeping pattern suffered horrendously for the sake of this fic
> 
> (Also yes, I plan to write more fics with this ship. Sue me)


End file.
